fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Naked Truth
Racing inside, he went over what he had to do with some…hesitation. In the research he had gathered on this deadly spell, he knew that it was the emblem itself that powered the continuous input of magic to cause the frostbite; but there was still the matter of the strain of ethernano coursing through her veins and making its way towards the heart. In order to combat this a mage would have to supply the infected person with a magic akin to that which was infected at a faster rate to help “flush out” the sinister ethernano. By flooding the body with a great deal of magic it stimulates the pores to open to help alleviate the pressure build up in the ethernano system, and effectively rids the body of ethernano. In order to fully replace a mages ethernano through aura expulsion it would take a mage six hours of ethernano transfer, time Haruko will gladly sacrifice, it is just the matter of the most effect transfer method. In order to transfer ethernano into a target, a mage must have skin on skin contact to allow for the greatest absorption of ethernano through the pores. Typically this can usually be done with the hands on the affected surface, allowing them to treat a localized area before the “poison” spreads; but with Theia’s progression, it will require a far greater surface area to achieve a full ethernano transfer and expel the icy strain fast enough…and Haruko doesn’t know if he can honorably do such an act to his own student. Haruko gently lies Theia down on the bed in her room, the cotton giving way to her rigid, freezing form. He knows that in order to save her he will have to maximize the surface area of ethernano exchange from skin-to-skin, meaning that he will have to…remove their clothing. His muscular fingers grip the hem of the teen’s black shirt, the material pinching inbetween his fingers as he slowly pulls it up towards her head. He hesitates in a blushful gaze as the shirt begins to fold upon her bust, his gaze being cast away out of honorable shame; but the sight of the diamond shaped brand he just put on her skin forced him to continue. He pulls her shirt all the way up, leaving her bosom covered with her bra, as he takes in a heavy gulp as his hands move blindly down towards her skirt. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut to avoid peeking at the younger girl, but his face was blushed so red that it could be confused for a tomato. After removing her skirt and knee highs, making sure that her underwear remained untouched to save him some decency, Haruko stood up quickly with his back turned to Theia as he unbuttons his vest and button up shirt, removing them swiftly to bring air to his scar ridden physique. His belt was undone and his trousers slipped off, leaving him in just his briefs as he takes a heavy breath and squeezes his eyes shut to turn back towards Theia. Using his sense of touch to guide him, he feels for the bed and recognizes the folded back comforter that helps guide him in to essentially “spoon” the frigid girl. He does his best to ignore their close proximity, and tries to look at their contact objectively rather than physically. But there is no denying that it is rather difficult. He begins to morph his ethernano through his veins, flooding it out his pores to come into contact with Theia’s own skin. It is apparent that her body recognizes the magic as one similar to her own, and begins to absorb the ethernano into her being; stealing the energy that Haruko is offering. The light of his magic surrounds them in a glowing warmth as they both lie in the queen bed together. Haruko carefully reaches his hand over her body to grab the girl’s hand, checking to see the progress of the transfer after about twenty minutes. It is clear to see that the color of her skin was starting to return and eased the worry in Haruko’s mind at the success of this endeavor. Haruko was able to fight off sleep for about an hour or so, checking Theia’s vitals with feather light touches every twenty minutes as if his light touches would somehow keep the intimate nature of their position from raising to the surface. The color of Theia’s skin lost its blue hue after about two hours, though Haruko could not be sure if all of the ice spell had been expelled. Exhaustion from the day’s events took him over before he could ensure her complete recovery as his eyes close gently to lure him into a dream of time’s past. A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he subconsciously is drowned in the floral scent radiating from the girl’s hair that rests beneath his chin. Category:Fairy Tail: Radiance Category:Chapter Category:Chapters